garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Villains/The Remedy
Villains / The Remedy is the third episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The episode is divided into two separate stories that are unrelated with each other. Kenji Matsuda reprises his role as [[Wataru Shijima|'Wataru Shijima']] for Villains, while Natsumi Ishibashi reprises her role as Mayuri for The Remedy. Both characters had appeared in ''Garo: Makai Senki'' and ''Garo: Makai no Hana'' respectively. Synopsis "A calamity occurs at an unexpected time. It happens at an unfortunate timing, an unfortunate place, and at an unfortunate situation. Even if you prepare for it fully, you cannot really expect it to happen the way you plan it. That is the true calamity." - Gonza's Introduction Plot Summary Villains: In an abandoned bar in an unknown location, several hoodlums are seen playing cards while others are casually drinking. The men turn out to be Horrors and have since inhabited the place, as well as other similar areas, calling these their Forts, the bar being the Second Fort. A low-class horror drops down from the roof and warns the others about a Makai Knight, who had previously annihilated all the occupants of the First Fort, him being the only survivor. The horror narrates to his comrades about how the Knight killed all the known horrors in the First Fort, and how their bartender got it worse, after he gave the Knight a drink that he didn't like. As the gang prepare for the Makai Knight's arrival, one horror questions how the Knight got in the First Fort in the first place. The low-class horror tells them how but as he does so, a man inside the food cage stands up and breaks himself out, just as how the horror narrated it. The Makai Knight reveals himself as Wataru Shijima, who proceeds to kill every horror in the bar. He approaches the Second Fort's bartender for a drink and the latter gives him one. Wataru says he likes the beverage, but cuts down the bartender all the same, saying all horrors get cut down. Once again, he spares the horror from the First Fort and orders him to guide him to the Third Fort. The low-class horror tries to attack Wataru from behind but Uruba, the knight's Madougu, warns him and he cuts the horror down. Uruba then scolds Wataru since now he has no way to go towards the Third Fort. The Remedy: Mayuri visits the retired Makai Priestess Anna at her cafe one day, as a request from Gonza. She shows her a painting of a small Makai Dragon swimming inside the canvas. Anna inspects it and sees that the Makai Dragon has gotten weaker and would need to be imbued by spiritual energy once again. Anna prepares her Madou Brush and offers Mayuri some food, but as the two talk, the fish jumps out of the canvas and hides itself in the cafe. The two try to find the escaped Makai Dragon, with Anna telling Mayuri that the painting was given to Raiga's father by a Makai Priest friend and the fish was supposed to eventually leave the painting and help The Golden Knight once it matures. Mayuri finds the dragon in one of Anna's paintings and the priestess seals it back to the canvas. Anna performs her spell, imbuing the painting with spiritual energy and the Makai Dragon gets its strength back, though Anna staggers a bit afterwards. After resting, the two drink tea and Anna tells Mayuri that even though she has retired, it was still a great honor for her to have been a protector. Before Mayuri leaves, Anna asks her to come to her other restaurant the next time and hugs her. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References